Socks (Sparrow)
Socks belongs to Chandlerscout, otherwise known as ElsaPAWPatrol on DeviantART. You are allowed to use him, as long as you make him do exactly what he usually does! Appearance Socks is a white cat with a black "mask" over his face with black "toes", ear tips and stripe going down the middle of his forehead to his back. He wears a bright red collar and a fish-shaped tag with his name and address on it. He has bluish-green eyes. Personality Socks is a big daredevil. He usually hangs out in trees, teasing any dog he wants. He's never made an acception for Bolt, Thunder, Millie and Gem and he plans not to. When he comes across Mittens, it's love at first sight. Although Mittens doesn't see it that way at first. He's very good a wooeing people over to do his bidding, but Bolt, Thunder and Gem won't do as he asks. When Thunder and Bolt have puppies, he figures that he can get them to do as he pleases when they're old enough to walk and talk. But, unfortunately, he was wrong. In the future, he and Mittens end up sharing their feelings about each other and two weeks later have three kittens, Mya, Sassy and Lucky. Bio Snappy and, sometimes, a Romeo, Socks can be a little headstrong. He lived in the pound from the day of his birth, until he was adopted by a rich family when he was a few weeks old. His family spoiled him and their Dalmatian puppy, Pongo, who loves him to bits. He made an acception for Pongo, but not other dogs, constantly letting Gem chase him up a tree and taunts her from below. When Bolt and Thunder came along, he thought that the two dogs would chase him too and then he could taunt them. That was before he met Mittens. When his family went out, Socks went out. When he goes out, Pongo is usually asleep by the time he leaves and when he gets back. He also loved running in front of cars and making them stop for him, but he stopped doing that after Bolt saw a pick-up truck coming his way. The dog ran out of the house and pushed him out of the way, getting hit in the process. Immediately, Socks tried to help, Bolt up, due to a big gash in his left back leg. The two made it safely across the street and Penny called the vet and Socks' family. When his family came to pick him up, the girl of the family saw everything happen on her way back from school. Ever since then, Socks kept thinking that Bolt knew that Penny would call his family and have him taken back home, and neve made an acception for him, even though Bolt saved his life. Trivia *He has a crush on Mittens *Even though Rhino's personality gets on his nerves a lot, he loves watching TV with him *He loves to taunt Bolt, Thunder, Gem and Thunder and Bolt's pups from atop a tree branch *He was almost hit by a car, but Bolt saved his life *He loves his family to bits, including Pongo *He has a crisscross scar on his right eye from an unfortunate incounter with a large alley cat *After Mittens makes an acception for him, they have six kittens. Angel, Pigeon, Rueben, Parker, Beanie and Liberty Fanon Appearances Stories By Me Tuck 'N' Roll (debut) Stories By Others TBD Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Chandlerscout's Characters Category:Future Generation